The Truth
by Fire Champion
Summary: A reflection of Sora’s thoughts. The twinblader also finds out something interesting about a certain someone in the first chapter. This is a tale about his life and adventure.


.I've been trying to write a .hack/SIGN story without any success until now. The real world scenarios are in italics. The bold words are important as they imply things about the anime or things in the story. This also contains some spoilers for the series that would be impossible to hide. Anyways I do not own .hack/SIGN.

-----------

The Truth: Prologue

_No matter how late it was, sleep couldn't come to the young lad. The hours he spent in front of the electric device called a computer terminal would amaze some people. His love for the online game The World was second to none, and apparently not even his own family knew what he had been doing all those long hours in his room alone._

_That is if you could even call them **his** family. Too busy with their own affairs to care about him. When the report came in on his **former condition**, they weren't there. He wasn't good enough for his parents to even stop by to see him once. No visitors came to see him, no one cared. That's what the records say…_

_Early on in life, he had a rule. A simple little rule he would follow. Do onto others as they would do onto you. Show as much concern for them, as you are shown. A rule that gave him a little comfort in life, why did things have to go so wrong in the world? Why couldn't he be like his ideal character from The World in real life? His head shook angrily from thinking such a stupid thought._

_But in a way it was true. No one would mess with him then. All would submit to his power or face his wrath. A smile slowly formed his lips. To be wild and unpredictable, to meet his goals with a fun loving attitude. These were the characterizes he hungered for in the real world. But those were the dreams of the foolish. His role in life would remain the same no matter what he did throughout both worlds._

_He would be alone forever. He had as much friends in the real world as he did in The World. No one liked him in the classroom and no one liked him in The World either. No matter his attitude, whether it was true or fictitious, no one cared. If only he was more like his ideal self, who could shake off the simple notion of friends with a bit of childish sarcasm. But he didn't, he couldn't. His hands tightly grip the headset as he slowly began typing on his keyboard. When he was down, there was only one thing to do to cheer him up._

When the three enclosed golden rings about his body faded away, he was free to do as he pleased once more in the virtual paradise. No longer the small elementary student that only lust for the love and attention of another, but the tall and unpredictable Sora. The twinblader was mixed with bits and pieces of the boy. They were the same, yet much different from each other. The main difference that separated the two, was here he had the power to back himself up unlike in the real world.

Within seconds he was gone. His feet moving at an incredible speed, the sight most players in the server of Carmina Gadelica saw if luck would have it, was a black and purple blur moving about. His feet instantly leapt across any player dumb enough to stand motionless in the streets. The environment in the server was nothing special but was by far his favorite. With the big city setting in the a nightly atmosphere, lights glowing from building windows far off in the distance.

But it didn't matter how the server looked, as long as he was able to play to his heart content. Maybe this server would prove more of a challenge unlike the last one he was at. After warming himself up with the practice run through the root town, he was off. As soon as the Chaos Gate was in front of him, he randomly chose a few keywords from the huge list.

----------

It didn't take long… The number of players were countless as their bodies transcended to the gray color known as death in The World. Their bodies in a state of pain and agony as they laid in unmoving silence. The lava field in the fire element arena had indeed been a good choice.

What lame players! Sora thought admiring the work of his hand blades. These players did leave much work for improvement. But what do you expect from second rate noobs, who thought themselves worthy to play in the big boy server. A few levels, and they think their invincible. But no one was ready for him no matter the level. Some he even gave the chance to live, but they were foolish enough to resist his power.

It was a simple little request. All they had to do was give him their member addresses, was that so hard? But noooo, everyone loved playing the hero. Only to end up losing to him in the end. It was just a game after all, but players made such a big deal about his actions. Getting all serious and angry, reporting him to officials for lost levels. It's not his fault they were weak to begin with.

It's just a game… If it was real, all those players would have begged and done anything to not have his blade slit their throats. How many of those players would have submitted to him if this was real? No one wanted to die in the real world. Here they were too wrapped up in their levels with continuous lives, but in the other world they knew better than to go against the wishes of the one holding the knife.

His actions weren't hurting anyone. Couldn't they see that? But getting officials involved like the Crimson Knights only made things more interesting for him. So he didn't care if the whinny babies reported him or not. That was if they could find him, it would be like finding a needle in a haystack full of 20 million other needles to be exact, though that foolish dog knight would search nonstop to hunt his injustice.

With nothing more to do, he had no choice but to end his fun for the night as he sheath his hand blades. A wild smile grew on his face, he felt a little better now than before.

"7h47 hi7Z 7h3 5p07." His mischievous nature beamed with pride. As he slowly started inhaling breathes of fresh digital air. Nothing beats player killing whether it was in the morning or night. No matter the timeframe, players were always coming in and out of The World. So he never had to wait for a precise time zone for random targets. Slowly a soft yawn escaped him. Figuring it was way passed his appointed bed time, he quietly logged off for the night.

_The computer flashed black on his screen, as he threw the headset from off his face tiredly revealing his drowsy chocolate eyes, a sigh erupted from him. Though playing in The World was fun, again it was just as boring as all the other days. His thoughts swarmed about the previous journey he faced, finding the key of the twilight, oh how he missed looking for the mysterious secrets of The World. Though that crazy old lady he could live without. _

"_Maybe I should try finding the gang, I've been a little too quiet lately." His connections to them had only been with the overly serious BT and the cute when angry Mimiru. BT was only interested in business, and Mimiru could only bare so much of him. Both would ignore any e-mails related to just wanting to having fun with them._

"_I'll just hunt everyone down in the morning. A reunion will be fun!" His hands happily started rubbing themselves together. With another yawn, he went off to bed. Excitement filling his dreams, as he was now finally able to sleep escaping the continuous long **nightmares **from the night before._

70 83 c0n7iNu3d

----------

Not much of a plot now, but this is only the prologue. The prologue takes place two days before episode 28, with chapter one a few days after the final episode. And yes I do like Sora, player killer or not. He's one of my favorite anime characters, as well as one of the most interesting characters in the franchise. But now I'm in the process of thinking up real-life names for the .hack/SIGN characters. Anyways review like always.


End file.
